


The Commitment Conundrum

by MiHnn



Series: The Right Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HP: EWE, Humour, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was such a difficult decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commitment Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Warm Up Challenge Prompt - Commitment

  
Hermione watched patiently as Draco walked back and forth along the length of the sitting room at Malfoy Manor.

"Draco-"

"Wait. I'm thinking."

She waited a moment longer. "It's not a difficult decision, really."

He stopped to eye her incredulously. "This is a very difficult decision. There are other people to consider besides ourselves."

"I know that, but-"

"Not to mention the level of commitment needed is outstanding."

"It really isn't."

"Of course it is. You're asking a lot of me," he mumbled before he resumed pacing.

"Then say 'no'."

He stopped mid-step. "I can't say 'no'," he said scandalized.

"Why not?"

"Because a Malfoy never says 'no' when he's already given his word that he would do something."

"But you didn't know about your father before."

"Which is why I'm faced with this conundrum," he sighed. It was almost as if he had to make an earth shattering decision when he didn't need to.

"Are you even ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. I've been bloody ready for weeks."

"Then it's decided!"

"No, it's not. Didn't you hear my father? He's forbidden it! To go against him would be-"

"Devastating?"

He looked at her seriously when he said, "Among other things."

"Then say 'no'. I'm sure that Harry or Ron would-"

"I thought we went over this. Under no circumstances will I allow Potter or Weasley to get the best of me."

"Then it's settled. Crookshanks is yours for a week!"

"What? But my father-"

"Will be fine. I've got to go, Draco." She leaned forward and pecked his cheek lightly. "I will be back from Australia before you know it." And with a small smile aimed toward that ginger cat of hers, she left.

Alone with the one animal who never really liked him, Draco turned towards it. "Alright, Cat. You stay away from my father and his allergies, and I just might feed you on time."

The demon actually hissed at him.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the creature. It was obvious that a battle was afoot for the coming week; and he had every intention of winning.


End file.
